Vs. Kecleon
Vs. Kecleon is the third episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 5/20/2016. Story Chinchou, Marill, Lombre and Marshtomp are splashing around in a puddle, while Psyduck is flailing in another one, as if it can’t swim. Psyduck: Psy-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Misty: Oh, Psyduck, you’re so pathetic. Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan are relaxing for lunch. The area has plenty areas of really tall grass, as well as puddles all over. The forecast is cloudy, rain clouds on the horizon. Max: If we don’t move pretty soon here, we’ll be caught in the rain. Misty: Oh, relax! A little rain never hurt anyone! Though, if it’s a downpour, then we should probably seek shelter. Lombre makes a big splash, as a floating red stripe is hit. The outline of a Kecleon becomes visible, as it becomes visible, spitting water out. Kecleon: (Angrily) Kecle! Kecleon! Brendan: Whoa! Who’s that Pokémon? Max: A Kecleon! Brendan: That ability to camouflage, would be perfect for a contest! Lombre, get it with Water Gun! There’s a silence, as Lombre just stares at Kecleon, not making a move. Brendan: What are you doing?! Attack! Lombre looks at Brendan, blasting him with Water Gun. Brendan is knocked back, falling into a puddle. Brendan: Bleh, agk, pff! Lombre! Lombre cackles at Brendan, as Kecleon laughs as well. Max: I thought that Lombre listened now. Misty: Must’ve been only for the contest. Female Voice: Kecleon? Kecleon, come back! Kecleon looks, as it turns invisible, disappearing into the tall grass. A girl, Wilhomena, comes over. Wilhomena has on a red dress, and has green hair, and holds a pink umbrella. Wilhomena: Oh, Kecleon! Why won’t you come? Misty: Is that your Kecleon? Wilhomena: Huh? (She turns, seeing the group for the first time.) Ah, I’m sorry! Did my Kecleon give you problems? Brendan shoots up, shaking himself dry. Brendan: Not at all. It seems like you’re having difficulty catching your Kecleon there. Wilhomena: I must confess that to be true. It really loves playing hide and seek, but this time it managed to escape the mansion grounds. Brendan: In that case, I shall make it my absolute mission to retrieve it for you. Wilhomena: You would?! Oh, that would be fantastic, thank you! Brendan: It’s not a problem. My name’s Brendan, by the way. Wilhomena: I’m Wilhomena. Brendan: Alright, guys! Let’s find a Kecleon! Ian: You don’t realize how much of a task that is, do you? Brendan: Please! With the skills of your Pokémon, we’ll find it with ease! Brendan and Wilhomena walk off in the direction of the tall grass, Lombre snickering as it follows. Misty: How’d we get pulled into Brendan trying to impress a girl? Max: He always does this. Makes outlandish promises then ropes anyone in he can to try and get himself out of it. End Scene Brendan is pushing through the tall grass, leading the way for Wilhomena. Lombre is searching off to the side, not very invested in the search. Misty leads Marill, which is using its ears to try and locate it. Marill detects movement, and leads Misty to a Zigzagoon nest, several of them scattering. Ian and Max follow Marshtomp, using its radar to detect hidden objects. Marshtomp uncovers a ninja boy. Ninja Boy: Aha! I’m surprised you found my ultimate hiding spot! You are worthy enough to battle me! Ian: Honestly can say I didn’t see that one coming. Ninja Boy: Go, Koffing! Ninja Boy chooses Koffing. Koffing: Koffing! Ian: Marshtomp, Water Gun. Wingull surveys the grass fields from the sky, when something catches its eye. Wingull dives at it, hitting a Gloom. Gloom: (Angry) Gloom! Gloom releases a Stun Spore, as Wingull flies away. Thunder rumbles in the air, as Wilhomena looks up nervously. Wilhomena: Why must it rain? It’ll get my attire wet! Brendan: Have no fear, Williemona! We’ll find your Kecleon before the rain hits. Wilhomena: Uh, it’s pronounced Wilhomena. Brendan: Oh, right. Sorry. The grass rustles, catching Brendan’s eyes. He goes over to the spot, parting the grass. Lombre: LOOOOOOOM! Brendan falls back with a start, Lombre having used Astonish. Lombre laughs hysterically, falling over. Brendan: (Sarcastically) Oh, ha ha. Very funny. Why don’t you actually do something useful?! Lombre rolls its eyes, firing a Water Gun at Brendan. Brendan is ready, as he moves to the side, dodging. Brendan trips over a root, as he falls into the mud, splattering it. Wilhomena: Agh! My dress! Brendan lifts his face out of the mud, spitting mud. The mud had hit Kecleon too, it in distress. Kecleon: (Distraught) Kecleon! Brendan: Ah, I see. You don’t like getting dirty, just like your trainer! Kecleon: Kecle! Kecleon uses Fury Swipes on Brendan’s face, him screaming in pain and shooting back. Lombre laughs at Brendan, as Kecleon turns at it, angry. Brendan: What? Lombre, look out! Kecleon fires a multi-colored Psybeam from its stripe, as Brendan leaps into the path, taking the hit for Lombre. Lombre looks astonished, as Brendan hits a puddle, splashing Lombre. Lombre: Lom? Brendan: (Groaning) You okay, Lombre? Lombre nods in silence, as Kecleon disappears. Wilhomena: Kecleon! Oh, nice work, Mr. “I’ll get your Kecleon for you!” You haven’t been able to do squat! AND, YOU GOT MY DRESS DIRTY! Brendan: Oh, give me a break. We’re just getting started, right, Lombre? Lombre: (Determined) Lombre! End Scene Wilhomena, Max and Misty are sitting in a cave, the storm clouds rumbling overhead. Wilhomena: I can’t believe that Brendan told me to wait in this dinky, stinky cave! Misty: It’s either this, or being out in the rain, princess. Wilhomena: Hmph! I don’t wanna be out here anymore! I wanna go home! Max: (In displeasure) Now I know why Ian went with Brendan. Lombre is dancing in the middle of a clearing, being completely oblivious to everything else going on. The bushes rustle, as a Psybeam is fired out of them. Lombre dodges while dancing, as the stripe of Kecleon begins to retreat. Marshtomp appears in its face, washing Kecleon out into the open with Water Gun, its camouflage disappearing. Brendan hops out behind Lombre, eager. Brendan: Alright, Lombre! Time to get serious! Lombre, Water Gun! Lombre fires Water Gun, hitting Kecleon head on. However, it does little damage. Brendan: Whoa, what happened?! Ian comes out of the grass with Marshtomp. Ian: Kecleon’s Color Change ability changes its type when hit by a move. It’s a Water type right now. Brendan: Really? Then, let’s go with Absorb! Lombre fires a stream of energy, as Kecleon dashes in, dodging as it runs. It spins around and kicks Lombre with Feint Attack, it skidding back. Brendan: Don’t worry, Lombre! You’ve got this! Lombre: Lombre! Lombre charges at Kecleon, as the lily pad on its head glows blue. Lombre swings Zen Headbutt, Kecleon dodging. Brendan: What was that? Ian: Zen Headbutt. A Psychic type move. Brendan: Nice! Zen Headbutt! Lombre charges after Kecleon, which dodges again. Kecleon strikes Lombre with Fury Swipes, knocking it back. Brendan: Dang! It’s too fast! But we’re not giving up! This is our moment of truth, Lombre! Lombre: Lombre! A raindrop hits Brendan’s face, as it begins to drizzle. Brendan: Ah, that isn’t as bad as I thought it’d be. Kecleon fires Psybeam, as Lombre dodges at a blinding speed, the attack hitting Brendan, causing him to drop. Brendan: Oof! That hurt. Lombre dashes in at Kecleon, it astonished by the speed. Lombre strikes Kecleon with Zen Headbutt, it tumbling back. Ian: Lombre’s ability, Swift Swim. It speeds up when it’s raining. Brendan: Wow, Lombre. You’re pulling out all the stops. Now, Water Gun! Lombre fires Water Gun, hitting Kecleon hard. Kecleon gets ready for Psybeam. Brendan: Stand on the grass, and use Nature Power! Lombre moves out of a puddle onto the grass, glowing with a blue aura. Nature Power turns into Energy Ball, as it fires it, breaking the Psybeam and hitting Kecleon, defeating it. Brendan: Yeah! Nice job! Lombre: Lombre! The rain lets up, as Wilhomena, Misty and Max look for Brendan and Ian. Brendan approaches, carrying Kecleon. Wilhomena: Ah! My Kecleon! What did you do to it?! Brendan: I got it for you. What’d you think was going to happen?! Wilhomena: Hmph! (Wilhomena returns Kecleon.) There, there, Kecleon. Let’s return home, where you’ll be safe from such ruffians! Wilhomena turns her head away, stomping off. Brendan: Yeah? Well, good riddance! Misty: You’re taking the denial pretty well. Brendan: You win some, you lose some. Besides, she was a pain! Max: But you always lose in this field! Brendan: Oh, shut up, Max! Lombre: Lombre. Ian: Either way, you handled the situation surprisingly well. Brendan: Really?! Ha! Maybe now you’ll start treating me with more respect! Ian walks off, Brendan disappointed. Brendan: Well, at least some things never change. Main Events * Brendan's Lombre starts listening to him regularly now. * Lombre learns Zen Headbutt, and reveals its ability to be Swift Swim. Characters * Brendan (Main) * Ian * Misty * Max * Wilhomena * Ninja Boy Pokémon * Lombre (Brendan's) * Wingull (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Marill (Misty's) * Chinchou (Misty's) * Psyduck (Misty's) * Kecleon (Wilhomena's) * Zigzagoon * Koffing (Ninja Boy's) * Gloom Trivia * Wilhomena is based off the character of the day from the anime episode For Crying Out Loud! There, she is a spoiled, complaining girl like she is here. * Kecleon is similar to the Kecleon that appears in the anime episode The Kecleon Caper, as it liked to play hide and seek. * This episode occurs on Route 120, where Kecleon is famously encountered, and where it rains regularly, to instigate Lombre's Swift Swim. * Brendan earning Lombre's trust is similar to how Ian got Primeape's and Charizard's trust, by saving it from an attack. * The Ninja Boy is a gag to how the Ninja Boys pop out of hiding places. One hides in Route 120 in the Hoenn region games. * All of the main characters only used Water type Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan